


This isn't a prank.

by Ly_chan415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin AU, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what category this falls in, I'm just gonna cry because this doesn't even make sense, M/M, Ugh what have I done, What is this?, What's happening anymore, Why Did I Write This?, i don't think so, is this angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415
Summary: Kenma kills Kuroo.That's it. I have nothing else to say.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	This isn't a prank.

“So you’re an assassin now?” 

Kuroo asked light-heartedly and raised his hands above his head in surrender as his blonde childhood friend approached him, a dangerous, sleek gun, complete with a silencer, in his hands. 

Kuroo wasn’t afraid yet. It was probably a RPG. It was probably a prank. Kenma was a mastermind when it came to pranks. It was probably just another one of those.

Kenma whistled. His hair was tied back in a shaggy ponytail, showing off his cat-like face, one that was too gorgeous to be seen by the rest of the world.

Kuroo bit back a chuckle.  _ No wonder Kenma goes around hiding his face. He would stand out.  _

He watched the restricting movements of Kenma’s leather jacket, tight-fitting and cold black in colour. He watched as each foot approached him, casting shadows across the room. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice until now. You’re dense,” Kenma remarked, and Kuroo rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it wouldn’t really occur to me that my best friend is a murderer.” 

Kenma scoffed as he flicked a speck of dust from his trousers, as he replied, “I’ve dropped enough hints over the years. You should’ve noticed. Remember Yoshida from secondary?” 

Kuroo scrunched up his face, trying his best to remember, before reminding himself that this was a prank and this Yoshida guy was a scripted character. They never knew a Yoshida, did they? 

He heard Kenma laugh. 

“My class. Tall. Blonde. You’re probably too stupid to remember, Kuroo, you only ever had your brain set on volleyball and chemistry.” 

Kuroo didn’t know how to respond, because yes, he was a volleyball idiot and a chemistry nerd. So what of it? Everyone has their preferences! 

“Anyway, he saw me killing someone. Around the beginning of my third year? Someone important I had to kill. He came to our school to give some talk, I saw the opportunity and decided I could kill him. So when I thought no one was looking, I shoved him down the stairs. He was touring the school alone, you see. I made sure that I broke off the railing to pretend it broke off and he slipped.” 

Kenma gestured widely, a faint sadistic smile gracing his wine red lips as he continued to narrate the story. 

“I thought I was alone, but Yoshida saw me. I called my acquaintance, chased him out of school, out into the road. It was the back entrance so no one really noticed. No security cameras there either. Anyway, I forced him out into the middle, and, well, let’s just say he died of a car accident.” He snorted maniacally. “It was totally an accident, that’s what everyone thought. They would never suspect me.” 

Kuroo stared at him, stared at the unfamiliar figure in front of him. 

This was not Kenma. 

The Kenma he knew was an introverted gamer who stayed up too much and slept too little. 

The Kenma he knew was an apple pie enthusiast. 

The Kenma he knew was not like this...  _ thing _ . 

Kuroo stared at the person in front of him, who was snickering to himself. 

This person in front of him was definitely not Kenma. 

It had to be a prank. 

That gun is fake. 

That story is made up. 

No way that Kenma is an assassin. 

Kuroo repeated that to himself, looking down, and saw bloody spots on Kenma’s shoes. He gulped. He quickly looked up. 

“Anyway, Kuro, I’m sure you’re aware of why we are together? In an empty storeroom, with no one else, far from the crowd?” 

“Are you perhaps going to confess your undying love to me?” Kuroo joked, and then- 

It was a blur. 

Kuroo couldn’t process what was happening.

He felt a light thud on the rolled mat behind him, and when he turned, he saw a tiny hole, around the size of a bullet. He slowly returned his gaze to Kenma, who had his gun held up, silencer smoking, a careful smirk on his lips as he tutted. 

“Kuro, are you still too stupid?” 

Kuroo was still shaken from the hole close to his head. If he had accidentally moved just a millimeter to the right… 

“Kuro, I’m sorry, but you really shouldn’t have followed me just because I wasn’t going to afternoon practice. I know you’re worried and all, but-” He shook his head, two-toned hair swaying at the side of his face like a curtain. Kenma sighed in a way that made Kuroo shiver. The cold, menacing way Kenma was acting wasn’t right.

“-You’re going to have to die now.” 

Kuroo couldn’t breathe. His words were stuck in his throat. He stared at Kenma, hoping for a playful look in his eyes.

There was none. 

The silencer’s black edge stared at him.

“You’re pulling a prank on me, right?” 

Kenma tilted his head to the side. “Why would I trick you?” 

_ Because you’ve been doing that for the past ten years? _ Kuroo thought to himself bitterly. 

“Anyway, I was going to shoot you, but, before I do that,” He glanced at Kuroo. “Any last words?” 

Kuroo stared at the blonde in front of him. 

His childhood friend. 

Someone he trusted and loved. 

He was going to get killed by him. 

Strangely, Kuroo didn’t feel angry, or anything of that sort. 

He just felt sadly resigned. 

At least Kenma was the one killing him and not some random stranger. 

“I love you, so I’m trusting you that you’ll kill me quickly. Preferably painlessly.” 

Kenma scoffed. “I won’t bother taking the time to kill you slowly. Too much effort. I’m not sure about the painless though. I don’t go around asking dead bodies how it felt when they died. Oh, and-” 

Kenma’s gun was pointed at his head. Kuroo shut his eyes in defeat. He wouldn’t be able to dodge the bullet. And he couldn’t bring himself to fight against Kenma. It would hurt too much.

“Shame that you loved me.” 

He put his finger on the trigger. 

“Sorry I can’t reciprocate your feelings.” 

**Bang.**

His gun smoked.

Blood spilled across the room. 

Kenma dropped the gun, and fell to his knees, shaking, and started to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this???   
> I'm confused as to what this actually is help me   
> Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
